yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Manami Sangaku/Relationships
Onoda Sakamichi Manami helped Onoda during their first meeting when he gave Onoda his water bottle with Pocari Sweat in it to quench his thirst. Manami asked Onoda if he liked slopes, and was happy when he gave an affirmative answer. When Manami was sent to scout Sohoku's climber, they encountered each other a second time and had a brief race, which left Manami was impressed by how Onoda managed to follow him even with heavy wheels and ordinary shoes. He refers to Onoda by his first name, feeling a connection to him even though they had just met. They later made a promise to meet at the Inter High; there, Onoda would return the water bottle Manami let him borrow. They were excited to see and compete with each other at the Inter High, sharing a friendly rivalry built on mutual respect and a love for climbing. Miyahara Manami calls his childhood friend Miyahara "Iinchou" (Class Rep.). She lives next door to him and is the one who introduced Manami to cycling when they were younger because she thought he should do more than stay in bed and play video games. Manami was previously bedridden due to sickness, but he fell in love with how cycling made him feel like he was truly alive after Miyahara brought him riding with her. Later, Manami asked for her assistance with studying for the entrance exam to Hakone Academy, where she was intending to go, because he heard of the strong cycling team. As they grew older, Manami's passion for cycling deepened, and he usually tries to avoid Miyahara's attempts to make him take responsibility for his schoolwork, opting to cycle instead. Despite her constant nagging, she cares for him, and cheers him on at his debut Inter High. She is implied to have romantic feelings for him, as she is flustered when Onoda's mother comments on her crush while spectating the race; however, there is no signal that he reciprocates or is even aware of her feelings. Toudou Jinpachi True to his vain demeanor, Toudou often accuses Manami of having a style that overlaps with his, as well as of competing with him for fangirls. However, as a fellow climber and his senior, he cares for Manami and takes it upon himself to mentor him, advising him to "ride freely" if given a chance on the last day of the Inter High. Manami respects Toudou deeply for his strategic foresight in cycling, claiming to be no match for him, that he could even fall for ToudouYowamushi Pedal Chapter 221, and accepting the advice he dispenses. Midousuji Akira On the last day of the Inter High, Manami challenges Midousuji to a race that "uses all five of the senses" to determine who was faster. Midousuji notes that although both Onoda and Manami smile when they ride, the latter's smile is different. As they race, Manami asks Midousuji if he feels alive in class, proceeding to explain how he loves cycling because he feels alive when he's closest to death, referring to how he exerts all the strength in his body to overtake his opponents when racing in a close battle. Manami is currently the first and only person Midousuji has stated "isn't gross" in acknowledgement of his strength. They are also both depicted as having metaphorical wings during their race, with Manami's white and Midousuji's dark. References Category:Character Relationships